In vitro highly motile cells of spontaneously metastasizing rat RPS sarcoma (Vesely et al., Folia Biologica (Praha), 33: 307-324, 1987) show in fluorescent confocal microscope a development of oblique actin bundles (Pokorna et al., Cell motility and the Cytoskeleton, in press).